117755-wildstar-development-roadmap
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Not to argue your opinion is 'wrong', but to clarify: I think MMos are significantly different from other games. In all titles we're of course giving our time, but MMOs frequently demand a time investment in order to progress, which can include content gates and time-walls, grinding rep or gold, developing tradeskills, relationships, guilds, attuning, min/maxing to gain access to higher tiers of challenge... it's quite a bit more complex than "Dragon Age is getting old, time to find a new fix". This is a huge contributor to the 'WoW phenomenon'. A lot of people stick with that game because they've invested so much into it and consequently have a lot to lose if they switch. So MMOs are much more susceptible to player panic than single-player or less interdependen multiplayer games like Diablo. In that context, I am a bit worried and would appreciate more direct and detailed communication from the devs, because I've personally invested a lot of time and grind into this game. Although the fun Wildstar has given me will never be diminished, and I regret nothing so far as time and money spent, it would be a serious disappointment to see this title go down in flames and see my beloved main and her housing plot simply disappear. But on the other hand, I agree with the latter half of your post: The game is nowhere near blowing up. So I'm seeing the need for more open and fun communication not as "do or die" but as an out-of-game QOL improvement. | |} ---- Haha, well I tend to use "awesome" as a general positive rather than "awe-inspiring" as per it's true definition. I did grow up in the 90's after all. ;) With regards to the update after MOTGP, to my understanding we are still aiming for January. If that changes, we will let folks know. We're sticking to the ethos laid down by Mike D back when we changed to quarterly updates, if it's not ready we won't rush it so things may get delayed to any time frame we give. | |} ---- Dangerous to qualify another person's use of a word like 'awesome'. Like Anlath I was a 90s teenager and that term was extremely common and didn't really mean 'better than good', but 'I really like that'. Basically, it's not an objective qualifier, it's subjective, and thus I'm not really sure it fits into an accusation of over-hyping. Anlath, something I don't understand: We're seeing D3 in November. Shouldn't a quarterly schedule (every 3 months) result in a February D4 launch? If the current forecast is for January you've only given yourselves two months to finish development and QA it over the holidays. | |} ---- "Aiming for" and "Definitely happening in" are very different things. ;) Joking aside, i think it's because when we stated the shift, there was an earlier date planned for MOTGP (like early Nov) but I wasn't in on all the details of those initial meetings. As I mentioned, things can change and whilst currently we're aiming for January, that doesn't mean it won't push into early Feb. | |} ---- ----